Dulces, Manjares y Ensueños
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Algo tan dulce como un pastelito de vainilla. Un manjar como un chocolate caliente recién preparado. El ensueño de una vida gris. Seis personas. Seis corazones latiendo. Un solo lugar. Bienvenido a "Dulces, Manjares y Ensueños". -AU-.
1. Primer Ensueño: Té Helado

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: "Té Helado"**

**-.-.-.-**

Este es mi ensueño.

Estoy en un lugar vacío, no hay nadie a mí alrededor. Camino si un rumbo preguntándome el momento exacto en el cual caí aquí, pero nunca encuentro respuesta. Como nunca encuentro una salida.

Todo es blanco. Y frío. Sé que para estas alturas estoy congelado, pero no logro sentir la sensación. No me importa nada.

Miento. Si me importa. Me importa el no saber dónde estoy, el porqué llegué aquí y al dónde llegaré.

¿Y saben la razón?

Es porque ya he estado aquí antes, solo que no lo recuerdo. Ya había visto este lugar, en un sueño.

Si, este es mi sueño. El de mi niñez.

Solo que hay algo nuevo. Algo que antes no existía.

Es dulce. Y frío.

Como un té helado.

….

Me despierto sudoroso y con el pulso agitado. Es lo mismo de siempre. Me pregunto cuándo será el maldito día que no abra los ojos sintiendo que hay algo que no encaja.

Frunzo el ceño y siento que la irritabilidad y amargura vuelven a mí. Otra cosa típica. Me pregunto en qué instante de mi vida todo se volvió tan monótono. ¿O fui yo quién se volvió indiferente a todo? No importa, en realidad.

De una u otra forma, nada cambiará la situación.

…

Está lloviendo. ¿Qué tan patético puede verse alguien bajo la lluvia? Con el gris por todos lados y la sonrisa muerta en la cara. No, esa es otra mentira. Yo perdí la capacidad de sonreír hace años.

¿Y quieren saber otra ironía? Tampoco me importa.

…

Veo un letrero a lo lejos. Parece ser un buen lugar para refugiarse, y yo solo quiero salir de esta lluvia de mierda antes de acabar con pulmonía.

El lugar huele bien y se ve acogedor. Entraré.

Un olor a chocolate caliente y pastelitos de jengibre me llega a la nariz, haciendo que extrañamente me sintiera flotando en una nube esponjosa y confortante.

Creo que va muy bien con el nombre del pequeño restaurante.

_*Welcome estranger to "Sweets, delicacies and reveries"._

Creo que va muy bien con lo que necesito ahora.

**Algo que endulce mi vida. **

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

Notas de Luni:

Holas de nuevo. Si, aquí estoy otra vez. Y con algo de más de un capítulo, pero para mi justificación este es un mini-proyecto emprendedor azucarado (?) e iré subiendo caps pequeños cada dos días. Estará dividido en tres secciones: Dulces/Manjares/Ensueños. La primera parte es de ensueños. Y aquí presentamos a nuestro primer personaje. Quién adivina la siguiente bebida que usaré se llevará… ¡Un scone de regalo! … ¿Ah, no? ¿No lo quieren? ¿Y qué tal elegir el siguiente personaje de los seis que hay para la siguiente publicación?

Les doy la pista del día: _es dulce y amargo, pero adictivo para muchos. No todos lo aman, aunque existen los que sin él terminarían dormidos~_ (¡Es sencillo!)

Les dejo. Esperen actualizaciones en mis tiempos libres. Trataré de seguir poco a poco todo lo que tengo.

Bye!


	2. Segundo Ensueño: Café

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2: "Café"**

**-.-.-.-**

Todo es rojo.

No sé en qué momento llegué a ver todo en aquel color, pero se me hace imposible no hacerlo, no pensarlo.

Pensar… ¿Pensar en qué? en rojo, por supuesto. Odio el color, es desagradable. Trae a mi mente cosas que quiero olvidar, enterrar.

Todo es rojo. Como la sangre. Como un corazón.

Como el accidente.

Por eso lo odio. Me recuerda que no pude salvarlos, que no pude ser su héroe.

… Que estoy solo y todo es rojo a mí alrededor.

…

La lluvia es fría y gris. Me relaja, me hace sonreír con sinceridad. Y es que hay diferencias. Ésta la sonrisa que uso todos los días, a mis amigos, a mis tíos, a mi hermano. La sonrisa de una persona rota que trata inútilmente de volver a hilar una vida que ya no existe. Y esta la de este momento, la verdadera, la que me hace recordar que en alguna parte de mi ser sigue existiendo la persona que una vez fui.

La lluvia es opuesta a lo que soy, a lo que veo, por eso es bella. Me gustaría fundirme con ella y lograr expiarme de todos mis pecados a través de sus gotas. O congelarme y quedar perpetuamente con esta sensación de paz que no siento hace años.

Pero tengo una vida que continuar. Y por ello no puedo satisfacer este deseo.

Entonces es cuando el rojo vuelve a cubrir todo.

…

Es cálido.

Normalmente diría algo como "¡Que delicioso huele!" pero en estos instantes no quiero volver a mi máscara. Quiero ser yo mismo.

Ahí dentro todo se ve cálido. Acogedor. Y me parece detestable. Tan dulce, tan… de ensueño. Detesto los sueños. Quiero irme.

Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de buscar otro lugar donde refugiarme, lo veo.

Gris. Frío. Diferente.

No es rojo.

Y mi sonrisa aparece de nueve, mucho más grande que antes. Algo en mi pecho se siente bien cuando a mis fosas nasales llega el aroma del café recién preparado que tanto me gusta y los pastelitos de chocolate que se ven tan deliciosos.

Él no es rojo.

Debo conocerlo.

Tengo que saber quién es esa persona que, sin conocerla, siento que me traerá la esperanza por la que tanto he rogado.

Pido un capuchino y me siento al lado suyo.

Por primera vez siento que ya no todo es rojo a mí alrededor.

**Y me encanta.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

Dicho y hecho. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi proyecto emprendedor (?) a este paso haré dulces todos los días xD

Bien, pasando el tema. Debo aclarar dos cosas para que les resulte más comprensible el relato. La primera es que cada entrada, o sea cada capítulo, está contado por un personaje en específico. En ningún momento digo quién es (por ahora, para la segunda parte cuando todos se conozcan entre sí, comenzaré a usarlos) por lo tanto es cuestión suya darse cuenta de quién se trata. Doy muchas pistad que lo hacen evidente, desde la personalidad, hasta incluso el alimento. El primero fue Arthur, este fue Alfred, y el siguiente quien sabe xP pero la cosa es así.

Lo segundo es el lugar. Como se dieron cuenta, el lugar es un pequeño restaurante/panadería. Si, ambas cosas. Y ahí ocurrirán todos los encuentros, aviso. Tenía que decirles esto para que no se maten la cabeza por mi manía de complicar vidas (?)

Ahora, otro punto. Estaré actualizando constantemente. Tengo los días establecidos: Lunes-Miércoles-Viernes-Domingo. Si, a la semana tendrán cuatro capítulos. Son cortos, así que se me hacen fáciles. Claro que si por alguna causa externa (léase: enfermedad, examen, quedarme sin internet, mudanza, viaje, etc.) no puedo subir el capítulo el día acordado, en mi próxima entrega subiré la cantidad establecida de capítulos por fechas sin entregar. Si me salteé dos fechas de publicación, cuando publiqué tendrán dos capítulos en recompensa. Así será.

Eso es todo. Ahora saliendo de aquel tema: Myo, Fran, ambas acertaron la adivinanza, así que por eso tienen su recompensa. Myo, aquí tienes a Alfred. Fran, el capítulo tres es tuyo y de tu pedido.

Para el capítulo cuarto la adivinanza es diferente. Quien adivine _qué personaje_ de los seis, _es el que trabaja/o trabajará_, en el restaurante, podrá elegir entre estas dos opciones para el capítulo 5: beso-declaración. ¡Sigue siendo fáciles, señores!

¡Nos vemos! Bye!


	3. Primer Manjar: Bizcocho Esponjoso

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3: "Bizcocho Esponjoso"**

**-.-.-.-**

Hacía frío. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué incluso algo como eso resultaba tan indiferente a su mirada?

Todo era igual. Nada cambiaba.

La vida seguía su curso sin detenerse por ningún instante. Sin importarle cuantos seres vivos dejaban de respirar entre sus constantes pasos, cada vez más rápido.

Un punto congelado en el tiempo, eso era él.

Frío. Indiferente. Imperturbable.

Como la nieve.

La nieve que lo hacía odiar de una forma tan intensa que rayaba en lo mal sano.

No, había algo peor. Algo que le hacía recordar perpetuamente que no importaba cuanto tiempo buscara perderse en la historia, siempre habría algo que lo trajera al mundo real.

Al mundo dónde no quería ir.

…

Sus pasos lentos y gráciles se escuchaban audibles para sus oídos al paso de uno y dos en esa concurrida calle. Era molesto. Deseaba que todo se quedara en silencio un segundo para poder creer que la nada existía. Pero era absurdo.

Incluso en la nada encuentras algo.

Su hermano se lo había dicho una vez, era imposible escapar del ruido. Si te quedabas quieto en una habitación, sin ningún aparato prendido, aún así escucharías algo: ya sea el reloj de la sala o tu propia respiración.

El silencio no existía.

Como la nada.

Su hermano se había perdido en ese silencio y en esa nada.

Y como bien lo había dicho él, incluso en ellas era capaz de escucharlo aún.

No había salida.

…

Sus inexpresivos ojos vieron sin emoción alguna el pequeño cartel que resaltaba entre todo ese horrible blanco y gris que se percibía alrededor.

_*Welcome estranger to "Sweets, delicacies and reveries"._

El aroma a chocolate y café llegaba hasta él dándole arcadas por lo empalagoso que todo resultaba.

Por la ventana podía verse a las personas charlar cómodamente en un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Demasiado impropio para él.

Niños, ancianos, adultos, jóvenes. Todos mostraban la misma estampa.

O casi todos. Con un algo que casi podías confirmar que era curiosidad veía como dos rubios se lanzaban miradas entre sí.

Tenían la misma aura.

Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, dándose cuenta de la tontería que hacía allá afuera, y decidió regresar su camino.

Pero se detuvo al momento de notar algo en particular.

Un bizcocho.

Un bizcocho esponjoso y apetecible se encontraba delante de él.

Alzó su vista y sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con una sonrisa idiota y unos ojos celestes.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero a los minutos se halló adentro de ese pequeño restaurante, con el pequeño manjar en mano y un chico con la mejilla marcada en rojo frente suyo.

Quizá si existía algo en la nada.

**La nada ruidosa. **

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

Bien, es miércoles y por lo tanto toca día de actualización. Debo confesar que escribir este capítulo me encantó, ¿Por qué? porque toda persona que se preste de conocerme sabe lo muchísimo que amo el DenNor. Si, llega casi al mismo lugar que el UsUk, y al no haber tanto de ellos como con mi OTP, los adoro muchísimo más. Debería haber más de ellos.

Ok. Pasando de eso, habrán notado que este capítulo lleva otro título. Manjar. Si, cada palabra corresponde a una pareja. Los ensueños son del UsUk; los manjares del DenNor y los dulces del Spamano. Y el fic, como ya había dicho, está dividido en tres partes. Encuentros, Sentimientos, Relación. Yo indicaré cuando pasará cada uno, por ahora vamos con "Encuentros".

Pasando a la adivinanza. Ya lo había avisado pero de nueva cuenta, Fran, Myo, no lograron acertarle esta vez. La que lo logró fue Solitudely. Dinamarca es el que trabaja/trabajará en el restaurante, así que Soly, tú dime: ¿Beso o Declaración? De acuerdo a lo que elijas será el capítulo 5, pero no diré _exactamente_ que contendrá de uno de ellos, así que recomiendo que no se hagan muchas ideas xP

La adivinanza de hoy corresponde al capítulo 7. Y es esta: un personaje nuevo aparece. _No es rubio ni castaño_, pero tiene una _particularidad_ reconocida. Es el repartidor del restaurante y suele _irritar a la gente con su voz_. ¿Adivinas de quién trata? ¡Mucha suerte!

Eso es todo. Nos vemos el viernes con el próximo capítulo. ¡Dónde verán las cosas de diferentes forma! ¿Se creían que todos tenían vidas desgraciadas? ¿Qué les parece ver la opinión desde _dentro_ de "Dulces, Manjares y Ensueños? ¡Solo espérenlo! Hoy estoy tipo presentadora de telenovela xD

Bye, Bye!


	4. Segundo Manjar: Pastel de Limón

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 4: "Pastel de Limón"**

**-.-.-.-**

Hoy el lugar no está tan lleno. Debe ser a causa de la lluvia allá afuera.

Es lamentable.

¿Cómo no pueden ver lo increíble que es? Fuerte, imparable. Es capaz de destruir y purificar al mismo tiempo. La lluvia, el agua misma, es la fuerza de la naturaleza más poderosa y aterradora. Tan necesaria para la vida humana, y tan diabólica para las construcciones de los hombres, si la hacen enojar.

Me encanta la lluvia. Si tuviera la capacidad de elegir un lugar donde vivir, sería dentro de ella. Hay veces que me pongo a imaginar que personaje podría ser para estar con ella.

¿Tritón, para nadar en su inmenso territorio?

¿Vikingo o Pirata, para navegar por sus vastos caminos como si fuera su dueño?

Cualquiera me agrada, me hace sentir importante, poderoso. Como un rey.

Si yo fuera el Rey de los mares, océanos y ríos, ¿Se imaginan de lo que sería capaz?

¡Podría dominar el mundo! ¡Hacer que todos me adoren!

Pero solo es un sueño. Un deseo que se me cruza cada instante en que veo una persona cruzar esa puerta, dónde está el afuera.

Y yo aquí, adentro.

…

Hay algo que me gusta casi tanto como la lluvia. Trabajar aquí. Este lugar es cálido, inspirador. Estoy muy seguro que aquí hay magia. No es que crea en ella, pero el ambiente mismo te sumerge en un estado de paz donde piensas que eres capaz de todo.

Aquí yo soy el Rey. Aquí puedo hablar y desenvolverme con quien y como yo quiera. No soy el dueño, pero me siento como tal.

Desde mi lugar soy capaz de observar cada vida como si de una película se tratara. Cada quien tiene su propio aroma, su propio ensueño, su propio manjar.

El mío es el pastel de limón.

Dulce y ácido. Siempre he deseado encontrar esa combinación que te lleva a las nubes y te vuelve a la tierra en un solo bocado. El merengue y la masa dulce, y la crema de limón, ácida. Delicioso. Me recuerda a la nieve, a veces.

Lo que quiero decir es que, todos aquí tienen su propio destino, y extrañamente, este lugar es capaz de hacerte encontrarlos.

A mí nunca lo hizo, debo confesar.

Y por eso sigo esperando por ello.

…

Es interesante cada persona que entra aquí, lo juro. Veo a esos dos rubios sentados uno al lado del otro, desconocidos, extraños. Y aún así, parecen encajar perfectamente entre sí, como si formaran parte del mismo retrato. No soy artista, y la gente suele decir que tampoco soy muy inteligente, pero llevar en este lugar tanto tiempo me dio la capacidad de ser un buen observador. Y esto es lo que veo.

Afuera llueve. Se ve tan fascinante. Las gotas caen una a una sin hacerle ningún mal a nadie, por esta vez, y entonces siento como si su misión fuera ayudar a alguien.

Es entonces cuando lo noto.

En medio del cuadro lluvioso, con la mirada perdida y los ojos al cielo, una figura pequeña se encuentra sin movimiento delante de la gran ventana. No huye de la lluvia. Deja que lo purifique.

Es hermoso.

Sin darme cuenta tomo uno de los bizcochos recién horneados y me apresuro a llegar a ese ser que no teme mojarse. Quiero presenciar su belleza, su purificación.

Está a punto de irse. No lo dejo. Coloco en frente suyo lo que elegí para él, _su_ manjar, y le sonrío con mi mejor sonrisa de Rey, quiero que se dé cuenta que es perfecto.

Minutos después lo veo sentado conmigo en frente, comiendo del alimento que pareciera ser su alma misma y sobándome la mejilla adolorida y roja sin entender el porqué tuve que merecerla, y me doy cuenta.

Por fin lo he encontrado.

Mi pastel de limón. La mezcla perfecta entre dulce y ácido.

**No dejaré que se vaya de mi lado.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

Notas de Luni:

Viernes y un nuevo capítulo publicado. Debo confesar que este es mi favorito hasta ahora, me gusta la perspectiva del personaje, y como verán, es nueva: desde adentro. El sexto capítulo es mi segundo favorito de "Encuentros", pero es un comentario sin importancia por ahora xD

Bien, vamos con los ganadores de las adivinanzas. Myo, Fran, ya se los dije pero no está demás volverlo a decir: acertaron. Ya les dije cual es el premio de la adivinanza. Ray, también lo adivinaste, es Gilbert. El premio es este dato: en el capítulo 7, habrá beso UsUk, hasta ahí dejo, no especifico nada. Ni aunque me ruegues ¿Eh, Myo? xP

Soly, me lo dejaste difícil. Cuando digo "Beso o declaración", no estoy especificando ningún tipo de beso ni declaración, pero elegiste la segunda de lo que entendí ¿no? Si no, explícame de nuevo, que soy algo lenta para estas cosas, jeje. En todo caso, puedo ponerte el "beso declarativo", pero de la manera en que predispone al relato, de hecho, puede muy bien estar puesto en el intervalo "Cap 6-7". Quizá te guste.

Aquí tiene la nueva adivinanza: hay un personaje que trabajaba en el restaurante antes, pero tuvo que renunciar por un problema específico. Es _castaño_. Puede ser _tanto si como no_ de los _protagonistas_. ¿Quién es? Les doy otra pista: tiene _hermano/hermanos_.

Les dejo~ tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo de Introducción a la Antropología e Historia antes de ir a la Uni.

¡Nos vemos! Byeeee!


	5. Primer Dulce: Frutas de Aragón

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5: "Frutas de Aragón"**

**-.-.-.-**

Hoy el lugar se ve exactamente igual que la última vez que lo viste. Que fue ayer.

Te trae nostalgia. No puedes creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que solías entrar allí, en aquella mesa al fondo del pasillo, y quedarte hasta que la última persona haya cruzado la puerta.

Todo por él.

Sí, porque amabas verlo de aquí para allá sirviendo bebidas, tomando los pedidos, trayendo los deliciosos dulces y manjares que el cocinero preparaba.

También el tuyo. Ese dulce tan familiar para ti pero que al parecer él odiaba. Nunca te dijo la razón, pero sabías que tenía una.

Frutas de Aragón*****.

¿Cuántas veces lo probó? ¿Cuántas veces veía ese ceño fruncido prácticamente tirándole el plato en la cara con un escueto "Aquí está tu mierda de dulce" saliendo de sus labios?

¿Cuántas veces le dijo que lo quería –incluso si lo trataba como mierda- hasta quedar afónico?

Y nunca le correspondió.

…

La lluvia cae ese día y ni siquiera lo nota. Estaba concentrado en ver desde afuera el interior del restaurante. Él ya no trabaja ahí. Lo había dejado por su culpa, y eso lo seguía carcomiendo como el primer día.

¿Fue tan ciego como para no notar que _su corazón_ no lo quería ver? ¿Qué lo lastimaba mostrándole todo el amor que le tenía?

¿Qué lo estaba perdiendo aún y cuando nunca lo tuvo?

Estúpido. Fue muy estúpido.

Pero se dio cuenta tarde. Demasiado tarde.

…

La lluvia cae cada vez más rápido y él sigue sin moverse. Se queda mirando el lugar esperando… esperando que por algún milagro él estuviera allí. Quizá extrañando la paz que se sentía dentro. Quizá _extrañándolo_.

Aunque sea imposible.

Ve a esos dos rubios sentados uno al lado del otro, que no se ven, pero se lanzan miradas de reojo. Su sonrisa aparece. Le hacen recordar a él mismo con su cara de ensueño cuando lo veía a pasar.

Su mirada se posa en otros dos rubios, solo que estos están en frente. También lucen igual. _Como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos y solo hiciera falta que se dieran cuenta. _

Al parecer el restaurante sigue teniendo la misma magia que antes. La que le cayó encima. La que nunca se despegó de su ser.

Lo extraña. Lo sigue amando como el primer día.

Quiere verlo. _Espera _verlo.

Y entonces entra.

_Esta vez conseguirá conquistarlo._

**Hará que vuelva allí. Hará que lo ame.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

***Frutas de Aragón** es el nombre de un dulce a base de frutas maceradas y cocidas en una fuerte concentración de almíbar azucarado (y a veces en un licor) para que se conserven, a las que se las baña posteriormente en chocolate. Su aspecto es similar al de un bombón.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¿Notaron que este es diferente? ¡Yeah, porque aquí no hay un encuentro! Aunque se lanza la directa que _sí lo hubo_. ¿Quién dijo que los personajes no se podían conocer de antes? ¿Qué los encuentros eran de los primeros? Yo no xP así que aquí tienen el primer dulce. Mañana les traeré el otro, y comprenderán mejor que fue lo que pasó exactamente.

Es domingo y se supone que es un día de descanso. Y ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Los domingos es de los días que más estoy ocupada xD pero aún así me gustan~ incluso si tengo que hacer tarea. Aunque si lo pienso, la tarea es divertida~ todo lo que tenga que ver con historia es divertido~

Bueno, ahora a por la adivinanza. Esta vez le acertaron bastantes personas. Haber… Fran, diste tres opciones, pero como no he dado limites por ahora en las adivinanzas vale xP Soly, tu también lo hiciste. Ray y NekoSan también. Es Romano. Lo notarán mejor en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, aclaro otra cosa: las adivinanzas más que nada son para que ustedes vayan descubriendo datos o situaciones antes de que se planteen. Me pareció algo divertido, por eso lo hago más que nada.

Soly, elegiste declaración ¿eh? ¡Me haces más fácil el capítulo de mañana! Aunque beso igual habrá en el capítulo 7~ jaja.

Ahora sí, la adivinanza del día: hay un eterno enamorado de uno de los seis personajes principales. Él sabe lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, pero viendo que puede perder a su ser amado, tratará de conquistarlo a toda costa. ¿Sabes quién es? Es _rubio_. Y un gran _amigo_ de uno de esos seis. Pero _no_ a todos les _cae bien_. Agrego algo más esta vez: solo pueden elegir a **una** persona. Porque o sino ganarán demasiado fácil xP

¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Cuídense y que tengan un bonito día! Byeeee!


	6. Segundo Dulce: Pastelito de Vainilla

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 6: "Pastelito de Vainilla"**

**-.-.-.-**

Que mierda de lluvia. ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo cuando huía de la casa de su hermano?

Detestable. Todo era detestable.

Los gritos. Las peleas. Las discusiones.

Él.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?

"_Te quiero, Lovi"_

¿Por qué seguía pensando en sus estúpidas palabras? ¿En su maldita declaración?

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Era imposible olvidar.

Olvidarlo.

…

Corría por las calles importándole bien poco si a quien chocaba era una niña o una anciana. Solo buscaba un refugio que no estuviera recubierto de todo ese negro, blanco y gris. Todo era tan neutro que lo volvía agrio. Malhumorado.

Completamente opuesto a él.

Maldición. Ya había pasado un año desde aquel momento y no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Un año de sonrisas, de flores, de palabras dulces, de frutas de Aragón.

De pastelitos de vainilla.

¿Por qué ese idiota siempre le regala lo mismo? ¿Porqué pastelitos? ¿Por qué de vainilla?

Detestaba su dulce, y detestaba el suyo. Empalagosos. Azucarados.

Igual que su hermano.

…

Sin darse cuenta terminó cayendo a ese lugar, ese donde había sido feliz por un ínfimo segundo. Donde se sintió completo, parte de un algo.

Donde no era la sombra de otra persona.

Observaba el cartel teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Ahí habían pasado tantas cosas. Tantos encuentros, tantas despedidas.

Ahí lo conoció.

Ahí lo perdió.

Porque bien sabía que quien tuvo la culpa no fue él, sino su propia persona.

Su inseguridad. Su baja autoestima.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de estar a su lado si en el momento que conociera a su hermano se olvidaría de su existencia?

Siempre pasaba. Con sus padres. Con su abuelo. Con sus ex novias.

Todos preferían algo dulce que algo amargo.

"_Te quiero, Lovi. Tu eres mi corazón, tú eres para mí como un pastelito de vainilla, dulce y tierno"._

¿Qué tenía él de dulce y tierno?

Él no lo conocía, lo vivía acosando pero no sabía nada de su vida. Solo venía días tras día a decirle las mismas palabras, a regalarle las mismas cosas.

Y por eso lo odiaba.

Y a la vez lo amaba.

…

Miró con la vista nublada por la ventana del establecimiento observando como todos los colores cálidos se juntaban en una misma imagen.

Ahí estaba el estúpido de Densen con la mejilla roja sonriendo a un rubio con cara de muerto.

Ahí estaba el idiota de Gilbert, con su risa irritante y sus bromas de mal gusto. Al parecer esos dos rubios de la esquina habían caído en una de ellas. Pobres.

Y ahí… ahí estaba él.

¿Qué… qué hacía él ahí?

Los mismos ojos verdes.

La misma sonrisa llena de dolor como aquel día que lo rechazó y le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver.

No quería que siguiera así.

No quería dejar escapar su felicidad de nuevo.

Entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

_Le devolvería su sonrisa._

**Se devolvería su corazón.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Y aquí tienen a Lovino! Y la declaración xP creo que muchos había pensando que era para el UsxUk ¿no? ¡Pues era para el Spamano! El beso es para los otros, jeje.

Aquí se explicaron más o menos las razones por las que Lovino no correspondió a Antonio. Y el porqué este está destrozado, aunque muy imperceptible. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Ja! ¡Sabía que todos acertarían esta vez! Seeeh, todos acertaron. Se están volviendo buenos en las adivinanzas, creo que empezaré a hacerlas más difíciles xP igualmente, felicidades.

La adivinanza del día es: _Yo observo pero no intervengo. Me gusta imaginar y escribir, pero no digo nada por miedo a que los demás se den cuenta de mi afición a este fin. _¿Quién será el personaje? No es rubio. Y no es ninguno de los personajes anteriormente mencionados. ¡Así que hagan sus apuestas, señores! Recuerden: solo **una** persona pueden elegir. Se las dejé difícil~ lalala.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos el miércoles!

Byeee!


	7. Tercer Ensueño: Chocolatada

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 7: "Chocolatada"**

**-.-.-.-**

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Entre tanto color, tanta dulzura… tantas cosas que no eran él?

Y sin embargo se sentía bien. Estar ahí, dónde había multiplicidad de colores, tantos matices, dónde no todo era gris.

Pero había uno que resaltaba. Si, a su lado un chico de quizás uno o dos años menos que él vislumbraba una tonalidad llameante: rojo.

¿Por qué era rojo? Él chico sonreía, parecía feliz… ¿Cuánto de eso era verdad? sabía muy bien que las apariencias podían engañar, ¿Él joven era realmente feliz? ¿Por qué le interesaba?

Tenía algo… algo diferente. Quizá era su rojo tan deslumbrante, tan opuesto a su gris. Resplandecía.

Marcaba una diferencia.

Lo marcaba como su opuesto.

…

Una taza de té junto a una taza de café.

¿Qué más opuesto que eso?

Estadounidense e inglés.

Más diferencias. Él prácticamente gritaba que era norteamericano, extranjero, y él un inglés puro, nacido y criado en esa ciudad, Inglaterra.

Sus ojos lo observaron de reojo como tomaba la taza y comía los pastelitos uno tras otro. Era repugnante. Eso no era comer, era tragar a lo bestia.

Otra diferencia más. ¿Qué tenía de interesante?

Justamente eso: que era distinto. _Que no era como él._

…

Nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en su enorme figura. Ahí lo notó.

Él también lo miraba.

¿Qué tan patético debía pensar que era? ¿O lo tacharía de acosador? No, antes muerto que parecerse a esa maldita rana que tenía por amigo. Corrió la mirada fingiendo que lo suyo no fue más que desliz. Más que un momento de desconcentración.

Más que un momento de contemplación absurda, en su mente se diría.

…

Un albino irrumpió en el restaurante gritando como loco que era asombroso. Grandioso, un idiota sin cerebro. Tan irritante.

No pudo evitar reírse cínicamente y murmurar "lamentable" en voz baja.

El americano levantó su vista y se rió con fuerza a la vez que dirigía su vista directamente a él.

Ojos azules.

Y a la lejanía, los ojos rojos del albino también se incrustaron en él.

…

Un accidente.

O una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero ni eso le quitó esa rara sensación de confort después de despegar sus labios de los de su acompañante.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el albino tuvo que salir corriendo de la cocina y resbalar justo en su dirección? ¿Por qué tuvo que tropezarse e intentar sujetarse por él?

¿Por qué ese americano tuvo que intentar ayudarlo trayéndole hacia sí?

Dos ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Algo cálido y húmedo posado sobre su boca.

Un beso sin intención.

Con una persona de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

_Tum-Tum-Tum-Tum_

Y su corazón comenzó a latir.

**¿Esto era… el destino?**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas de nuevo! ¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de "Sentimientos", de parte de nuestro primer personaje: Arthur Kirkland!

No estoy segura si lograron captar lo ocurrido. Es difícil teniendo en cuenta que los capítulos están escritos de una forma diferente, como ideas y monólogos del personaje que los recrea.

Igualmente, las cosas se irán aclarando cada vez más a medida que los capítulos avancen. Luego viene la versión de Alfred ¿no? Así que ahí se enteran mejor de lo ocurrido.

Ahora toca las adivinanzas. Para las que adivinaron que era Kiku, ¡Felicidades! ¡Acertaron! Para las que no~ bueno, pueden intentar con esta ^^

_*Siempre estoy pero nunca actúo. No soy observador pues en algún momento siempre intervengo. Tengo un amor pero este ama a otro. _¿Quién soy? Las mismas reglas que todos los días. Una sola persona. Y esta vez no daré más pistas.

Les dejo~ tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo de Historia~

¡Nos vemos! Byeeee!


	8. Primer Dulce Especial: Amargo

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas:**AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 8: "Manjar Especial I: Amargo"**

**-.-.-.-**

Lo vez a la lejanía, ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿No se supone que había prometido no volver?

Está sentado en la misma mesa. Con la misma expresión de _aquella vez_. No lo soportas, detestas verlo triste. Desearías acercarte y borrar con besos, caricias y abrazos cada una de sus lágrimas, cada suspiro de desconsuelo.

Cada recuerdo de esa insufrible persona que le dejó así.

Hueco.

Vacío.

_Sin su corazón_.

…

Habías decidido ir allí para refugiarte de la lluvia. Era odioso que lloviera justo cuando se propuso dar un paseo. No le molestaría tanto si no fuera que esas gotas que caían una tras otra le arruinaban su ropa, que él mismo confeccionó con dedicación y detalle.

Fue entonces que llegó a _ese_ lugar. Y sin otra alternativa tuvo que entrar.

Y los vio.

A ambos. Su mejor amigo sentado al lado de un americano bastante bien parecido…

Y a él. Esa persona que le demostró que las sonrisas, las risas, los momentos compartidos… podían enamorar. Él siempre fue considerado un gran amante, pero por sobre todo un gran conocedor del _amor_.

Pero realmente supo vivirlo cuando lo encontró. Cuando los pequeños detalles fueron de vital importancia.

Cuando todo giraba en torno a hacer aún más feliz a esa bella criatura sonriente. No obstante, sus sueños fueron vilmente pisoteados por un chiquillo que no sabía apreciar lo que era amar aunque estuviera frente suyo, _literalmente_.

Se atrevió a herirlo.

Se atrevió a hacerlo llorar.

Se atrevió a hipnotizarlo y luego rechazarlo cruelmente dejando solo migas de lo que alguna vez fue el manjar más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra.

Lo volvió amargo. Un manjar amargo.

Y aún así… cuanto lo seguía queriendo.

…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios junto con un "_Mon cœur doux, brisée par un gâteau rassis italienne_*". Un reproche a la injusticia de la vida. La injusticia del amor.

¿Por qué a él no se le permitía amar con plenitud y a su amado se le permitía amar tanto que lo destruía por dentro? Tanta injusticia era pecado.

Sin embargo, por ahora no era más que un espectador. Intervendría, vaya que sí. Solo debía esperar.

Después de todo estaba solo. Completamente dispuesto a su ataque.

O eso pensó hasta que una pequeña figura se dejó mostrar a través de la puerta.

…

No. No podían hacerle eso. No podían dejar que esa despreciable criatura volviera a mancillar la pureza de su amigo. De su amor secreto.

¿Qué hacía aquel italiano de nuevo en aquel lugar y hablando con su español? ¿Por qué él le sonreía de vuelta? ¿No se daba cuenta que saldría herido nuevamente? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siempre era _ese_ y no _él_?

Tan… amargo…

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como ese inglés que le había ayudado tanto se besaba con aquel americano.

Pero nada de eso importaba en esos momentos. Luego hablaría con los demás.

Tenía un plan. No dejaría que su amado sufra otra vez.

Miró el cartel que colgaba de una de las ventanas con las palabras _"Se busca ayudante de cocina"_ y sonrió.

Sonrió perversamente.

Lucharía por su español.

_Battez-vous pour l'amour*_

**Sí, todo por amor. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Traducciones Francés/Español:**

_*Mon cœur doux, brisée par un gâteau rassis italienne _/ Mi dulce corazón, roto por un pastel italiano rancio.

_*Battez-vous pour l'amour _/ Lucharía por el amor.

.

.

.

Notas de Luni:

¡Holaaaas! ¡Perdonen la tardanza con este capítulo! Faltan cinco para las doce, y yo recién publico… pero es que hoy fue mi primer día libre en el mes, y quise aprovecharlo. Hice Scones, invité a mis dos mejores amigos y nos pusimos a ver _Shakugan no Shana_ y _Kanon_ *-* ¡Pero más vale tarde que nunca!

Como habrán notado… este capítulo es un _especial_. Les explico: están los ensueños (UsUk), los manjares (Spamano) y los dulces (DenNor), sin embargo, existen capítulos especiales, dónde el que narra no es ninguno de los seis protagonistas. Y su título tiene que ver con la pareja en la que se involucra. En este caso fue Francis, que se mete con el AntonioxLovino. El siguiente especial puede ser de cualquiera de las otras parejas, y así iré metiendo al resto de personajes. Espero que no les sea muy confuso. El capítulo del domingo si corresponderá a Ensueños IV, del "pov" de Alfred. Así que espérenlo.

¡Felicidades a todas las que adivinaron que era Matthew! ¡Si, era nuestro lindo canadiense!

Por esta vez no dejaré adivinanza. Pero para el cap del domingo estén preparadas, se viene algo _grande_.

Les dejo que me quedan dos minutos y debo ir a saludar a mi mamá porque es su cumpleaños~ ¡Cuídense y nos vemos pasado mañana!

Byeee!


	9. Cuarto Ensueño: Licuado

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 9: "Licuado"**

**-.-.-.-**

Creer.

¿Creer en qué? ¿En qué hay esperanza? ¿En qué dejará de ver todo en rojo?

¿De qué no fue su culpa…?

No. Él dejó de creer desde hace mucho, ya no confiaba en lo que esa palabra implicaba.

Ya no confiaba en sí mismo. Ni en su capacidad.

Pero esos ojos…

Eran diferentes.

Soledad. Apatía. Frialdad.

Gris.

Como si le diera igual que el mundo se acabara en cualquier momento. Como si no le importara que el resto se muriera, porque para él el mundo había terminado hace tiempo.

_Le gustaría ser así. Que nada importara realmente._

¿Él creería en la salvación del alma…?

¿Podía, tal vez, salvarlo del rojo en que se hallaba hundido?

Todo era tan frío cuando esos ojos verdes coincidían con los suyos…

Le gustaba.

Le encantaba esa sensación.

…

Él fue una vez un héroe. Seguía siéndolo de alguna forma. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa y se escuchaba un "Por fin llegaste, _bro_" le hacía recordar que hizo algo bien, que aún quedaba alguien por quien vivir.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que también hubo algo que dejó morir.

Por su culpa.

Por "creer".

Por no ser un verdadero héroe.

…

La sensación se intensificaba cada vez más. Había pedido un licuado y ahora lo estaba tomando mientras no dejaba de observar a ese ser gris. Dirigió su mirada a la bebida que ingería y sonrió.

Una mezcla. Eso era. Ambos uno al lado del otro y parecían la antítesis de lo opuesto. Americano e inglés. Café y té.

De alguna forma hacía que todo encajara.

…

Un albino cruzó la puerta gritando ser maravilloso. Escuchó un murmullo provenir de la figura a su lado.

Se rió. Hubo un tiempo en dónde él también solía hacer eso.

¿Hubiera reaccionado igual aquel ser de ojos verdes si el que atravesara la puerta diciendo eso fuera él?

Le dieron ganas de intentarlo.

Ganas de reírse como antes. De ser infantil e hiperactivo para llamar su atención.

De demostrarle que _él está ahí_.

…

Un beso.

¿Cómo esta clase de cosas pueden ocurrir?

Una reacción en cadena. O solo la ley de "causa y efecto".

Un resbalón, una caída, un intento de salvar a alguien y finalmente, unos labios que se juntan por no calcular bien.

Calidez. Suavidad. Ternura.

_La mezcla perfecta del elixir de la vida. _

Quería probar más.

Quería ser de nuevo él mismo.

**Quería creer. **

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Lo siento mucho! ayer no me funcionaba el internet y por eso no logré subir el capítulo completo. Como verán, por ello subí dos capítulos. El de ayer y el de hoy. Así que los dejo para que puedan leer el siguiente.

¡Nos vemos!


	10. Primer Ensueño Especial: Agridulce

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 10: "Ensueño Especial I: Agridulce"**

**-.-.-.-**

Fue en una fiesta.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue "Sus ojos son fascinantes".

Si, esos ojos azules le cautivaron desde el primer instante. Él había llegado solo e inmediatamente se puso a bailar.

Sin apartar un solo momento sus ojos de su persona.

¿Hubiera correspondido las miradas si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después? Probablemente. Había llegado con su hermano, como siempre, pero la verdad es que eso no era muy agradable.

Quería a su hermano, mucho, pero estaba tan metido consumiéndose en la culpa que no se daba cuenta que la vida continuaba.

Él continuó, por lo menos.

Y esos ojos no salieron de su mente desde ese día.

…

Supo su nombre luego de varias horas cuando él mismo se acercó y se presentó. Le invitó a bailar y terminó cautivado.

Cautivado por un ser bello, diferente a él. Rebozaba de vitalidad, sabiduría, brillantes. En cambio, él era tímido, casi invisible y para nada resaltaba.

Quizá eso hizo que quisiera estar más tiempo a su lado, él lo notó, se dio cuenta de su existencia. Y tenían muchas cosas en común.

Eso solo fue el comienzo.

Siguieron reuniéndose, conversando, haciéndose amigos. Y el sentimiento se fue instalando cada vez más en su pecho hasta casi reventar.

No obstante, jamás se lo dijo.

Porque lo notó. O mejor dicho: _se le notó_.

Ya estaba enamorado de alguien más.

…

Nunca lo entendió. ¿Cómo la gente terminaba entregando su corazón a cualquiera y aunque sabía que no sería correspondida seguía guardando ese anhelo? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Valía la pena tanto dolor?

Lo valía. Pero a veces se lo tenía que repetir varias veces en las noches cuando derramaba lágrimas recordando su sonrisa, sus palabras, su devoción hacia ese amigo suyo.

"_Porque lamentablemente, Mon Petit, amar conlleva sufrir. Y si no eres capaz de resistir el dolor, entonces no tienes derecho a pedir ser correspondido". _

¿Era por eso? ¿Por qué amar y sufrir iban de la mano? ¿Por qué así?

Tan agridulce…

…

Nunca supo si fue el destino o el azar. Solo estaba seguro que no podría haber sido accidental justo el verlo _allí_. En ese lugar. ¿Haciendo? Como no… observándolo…

¿Podía hacer un intercambio? No pedía ser correspondido… lo único que deseaba era…

"_Borrarle la tristeza de su rostro. Si pudiera darle lo que quiere con eso sería feliz. Quiero hacerlo feliz"._

Quería volver dulce lo agridulce.

Rogaría a Dios por valentía.

Rogaría para poder sacar todo el sufrimiento de su ser amado.

Se arrancaría el corazón si hacía falta.

_Pero lo haría feliz._

**Incluso a costa de su propia felicidad.**

Por eso entró. Por eso agarró ese cartel de "Se busca empleado" y anotó su nombre.

Lo ayudaría.

**Lo salvaría del amor. **

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas de nuevo! Bien, de nueva cuenta mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer. Como dije, mi internet no funcionaba. Y como ya había mencionado antes, los domingos son de los peores días para mí, demasiado que hacer.

Bien, aquí tienen a nuestro dulce canadiense con su amor no correspondido. _Que también está con un amor no correspondido~ _es todo un drama. Pero solo queda ver como irán avanzando las cosas.

Ahora retomaremos mis lindas adivinanzas. Les había dicho que se venía una grande ¿no? Bien, es simple, ahora no adivinarán personajes. Esta vez les tocará adivinar una trama.

Aquí va: como intuirán, _en los especiales de Francis y Matthew_ hay una relación, pero dejando de lado sus sentimientos, _hay algo igual en ambos_. ¿Pueden adivinarme que es esa _similitud_? Es parte de la trama, repito. _Un dato_ que hará que sus propias personas encajen en el relato. ¡A pensarlo señores!

Les dejó~ tengo que terminar los dos trabajos de pedagogía~

¡Bye, Bye!


	11. Tercer Dulce: Arrollado Semidulce

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá. Otras próximamente.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 11: "Arrollado Semidulce"**

**-.-.-.-**

Fue como un deja vú.

Lo admito, fue como ver pasar un recuerdo de tiempos lejanos volviendo a mí. A este lugar.

Sus ojos castaños, su ceño fruncido, ese leve sonrojo que solía pintar sus mejillas para desagrado del dueño, y ese mechón flotante colgando como siempre de sus hermosos cabellos.

El cruel ángel que le arrebató su corazón hace ya un año.

Frente suyo.

Como aquella primera vez que lo conoció.

…

Él realmente no se había enamorado del italiano al instante, si era honesto consigo mismo.

Le había parecido lindo, verdad. Una mezcla entre lo más dulce con un toque salado. Semi dulce. Pero no se había enamorado por eso.

No. Porque el día en el que se dio cuenta de todos esos sentimientos fue dos meses después de frecuentar el restaurante.

Cuando lo vio allí. Acuclillado, enrollándose sus piernas al cuerpo y tratando de desaparecer su rostro entre ellas. Llorando.

Estaba llorando. Como un niño perdido en las calles. Como un adulto sufriendo en silencio.

Y no supo la razón pero la imagen lo persiguió día y noche durante una semana entera.

Ardiendo.

Destrozándolo.

Y al volver allí, a ese lugar de nueva cuenta, su mundo tuvo una nueva luz.

Él ya no era el mismo. Ya no veía al italiano igual.

Se había enamorado de unas lágrimas saladas en un rostro dulce.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

…

Es curioso si lo pensaba. Nunca creyó que iba a volver a verlo. Siempre supuso que el menor no asomaría más su cabeza por su antiguo empleo.

Equivocación.

Estaba ahí, parado, mirándole con un brillo singular en los ojos. Como reprochándole, como queriéndole decir algo que quedó inconcluso.

El amor quedó inconcluso.

Observó sus labios fijamente intentando, intentando descifrar ese enigma sin resolver.

Su boca se abrió lentamente, pronunciando tres palabras que lo dejaron entumecido.

"_Lo siento, bastardo"._

Y corrió.

…

Sus piernas no se movieron. Su cuerpo congelado no podía hacer otra cosa que balbucear como pez fuera de agua y sus ojos abrirse tal cual saltamontes .

Dentro de su pecho una calidez comenzó a aflojar todo ese hielo que habitaba desde hace meses.

Y sin notarlo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Verdadera. Pura.

_Se sentía vivo._

_**Se sentía feliz.**_

**Esa, era la mejor sensación de todas. **

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

End.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Notas de Luni:

Lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero estos días no me sentía bien, en realidad, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y mi humor tampoco era el mejor. Así que pido disculpas por tardarme. Como la vez anterior, actualizaré dos capítulos por el miércoles y el viernes que no publiqué. Y mañana también tendrán doble actualización, ya que es probable que el lunes no tenga tiempo para subir capítulo.

Ahora, pasando al capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, no sé porqué pero me gustó mucho como quedó. La historia que les armé a estos dos es de mis preferidas xP

Ahora tiene que leer la otra cara de la moneda. Dígase: la otra parte de la verdad.

A quienes les interese, usé una canción para inspirarme para ambos capítulos. La de este se llama **"Alone in the Room" de IU**. Es preciosa, y para mí es desde el punto de vista de Antonio. Así que si quieren escucharla, les invito a ello.

¡Bien, nos vemos con la adivinanza en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Cuarto Dulce: Sonrisas

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá. Otras próximamente.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 12: "Sonrisas"**

**-.-.-.-**

Y en sus sueños volvió.

"_En un día de primavera, en una hoja verde… allí mi viejo amor permanecerá por toda la eternidad…"_

Había vuelto a aquel lugar en el que tan protegido se sintió. Lo había visto.

Y la canción que su _nonna_ y él cantaban de pequeño volvió a sonar en su cabeza con esa melodía melancólica que siempre le traía sentimientos contradictorios.

Ese día, fue igual.

…

Desde el principio le pareció alguien molesto, idiota, inoportuno. Con sus sonrisas tontas, con su risa exasperante, con esa energía que no sabía de dónde mierda sacaba. Pero nada de eso lo había conmovido.

Esa fue la única vez que lloró. El día que su querida abuela murió. Se había sentido tan destruido que no tenía más fuerza que para llorar hasta secarse o ahogarse.

Pero alguien lo vio. _Él_ lo vio.

El idiota. El irritante.

Solo que esta vez su sonrisa si lo traspasó.

Le secó sus mejillas húmedas, le regaló un pañuelo, recibió sus insultos y golpes sin decir queja alguna.

Y habló.

"_Sonríe, porque nunca se sabe cuando hará falta. Sonríe, porque ella te hizo feliz, y si no lo haces, luego te olvidarás como hacerlo cuando la felicidad regrese a tu vida". _

Era un maldito bastardo.

Pero ni aún así pudo evitar entregarle su corazón aquella vez.

…

Lo había querido desde ese día. Lo había amado más allá de la locura desde ese momento… e igual lo negó. Lo rechazó. Lo dejó ir.

Las palabras de su abuelo, de sus padres seguían en su mente. Y ya no había abuela alguna que lo consolara por las noches cuando las discusiones dentro de la casa llegaban a un punto de quiebre.

Las odiaba. Los gritos, los golpes, el odio.

Ese odio que el absorbió llevando a su coraza a un punto de frialdad imperturbable.

No quería amor. No quería amar.

_No quería sufrir. _

Por eso tuvo que erradicar la fuente de todo.

…

Un año. Un año sin ver sus ojos verdes, su maldita sonrisa.

Pero era tan diferente. Era vacía.

Tenía que hacer algo.

"_Lo siento, bastardo"_

Solo eso y el miedo al rechazo lo hizo huir. No podía. Seguía siendo un cobarde.

Corrió hacia el mismo lugar dónde había llorando por su abuela. Al mismo lugar dónde los sentimientos surgieron.

Por un instante quiso creer que el otro lo había seguido.

Que vendría otra vez.

Que le secaría las lágrimas como aquel día. Que lo volvería a reconfortar.

_Que le volvería a sonreír._

Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie apareció.

Él fue el que lo hirió. El que destruyó el _viejo amor_.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, acuclillado como aquella vez.

Lloró.

Esperando que el amor volviera a acudir a su puerta.

Que el bastardo lo siguiera amando.

_Que lo perdonara._

_**Y esperó.**_

_**Esperaría toda una vida, si hiciera falta.**_

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Y aquí está la siguiente parte! Me pregunto si seguirán viendo a Lovino de la misma forma… porque, aunque no sea una suficiente razón, a él le influyeron más cosas que solo lo de su hermano para hacer lo que hizo. En cierta forma, yo puedo comprenderlo.

Otra cosa. El título de este cap _"Sonrisas"_ hace referencia a una galletita dulce con relleno de frambuesa, producida por _Arcor_. Es reconocida para los argentinos, como yo. Pero es que estaba comiéndola y se me vino a la mente el rostro de Antonio y pues~ creo que captan, tenía que tener ese título. Si tiene curiosidad, pueden buscar como es. ¡A mí me encantan!

Bien, pasando a otro tema. Les diré con respecta a la adivinanza… ¡Nadie acertó! -Saltando con sus porras- es que tenía la sensación que nadie lo lograría xP porque lo que tiene en común, no tiene nada que ver con _su relación_. Con lo amoroso en común. Sino con los capítulos especiales. Con el _contenido_. Así que en vez de darles una nueva adivinanza, les daré otra oportunidad con esta (Tú no Myo, y sabes muy bien porqué~) así que reformulo: _¿Qué tienen en común los especiales de Matthew y Francis?_ ¡Verán que es bastante evidente! ¡Suerte!

Para quienes se preguntan, al igual que el anterior, este capítulo fue inspirado por una canción. La canción de la que habla Lovi es esta: **Old Love de IU**. ¡Escúchenla, es preciosa!

Les dejo~ tengo un huevo de pascua que comer~ *-* chocolate~

Bye, Bye!


	13. Tercer Manjar: Dulce

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 13: "Dulce"**

**-.-.-.-**

_Cuidado con Cruella de Vill_

Susurros lejanos.

"_¡Ahí viene, ahí viene! ¡Es Cruella de Vil! ¡Mírenlo! ¡Si él no te asusta nada más lo hará!" _

Esa maldita canción persiguiéndole una y otra vez. Se sabía una y cada frase que decían de su persona.

_Sonrisa malvada. _

_Aterradora mirada._

"_Con solo verlo la piel se te eriza"_

"_Todos los niños inocentes deben tener cuidado…"_

Nunca hacia caso. Nunca decía nada. A él no le importaba lo que dijeran el resto. Ellos eran los ignorantes que juzgaban sin saber, que bromeaban como si fuera una estatua o una pieza de hielo.

Imperturbable.

Imponente.

El único que no debía creer esos rumores era su hermano. Si él estaba bien, si lo quería, si se mantenían juntos… eso era lo que de verdad valía.

_Hasta que a él también lo perdió._

_Se perdió._

Se le parecía mucho. Había creído… que solo era eso.

No. Primera equivocación. Su hermano siempre había sido diferente.

Con esas esporádicas sonrisas cada vez que hablaba de ese amigo que no tuvo tiempo de conocer. En verdad creyó que era feliz.

Segunda equivocación. Las apariencias engañan. No había amigo. No había felicidad.

Todo era una _ilusión_.

Como lo de Cruella de Vil.

…

Después de eso vivió en trance. Sonreía solo para su hermano. Caminaba solo por él. Comía solo cuando estaban juntos…

Era la nieve que cubría el lugar con su blanco, tratando de hallar donde ajustarse pero al no lograr encontrarlo, se iba lentamente consumiéndose. Solo. Inevitable.

Siguió siendo indiferente.

Siguió viviendo en ese mundo dónde su hermano estaba ahí, a su lado, y no allá, _tan lejos_.

Pero la vida siempre lo traía al mundo real.

…

Él quería hundirse en la nada, en el silencio. Deseaba intercambiar su lugar con el de su hermano. A él nadie lo extrañaría. No le gustaba verlo así: sin ver realmente, rodeado de blanco, rodeado de una nada que solo carcomía más porque en ella escuchabas más que nunca.

Él debía estar ahí. Él sabría sobrellevarlo.

Pero los papeles eran otros.

…

Seguía preguntándose qué hacía ahí. ¿Qué buscaba en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no había rechazado de una buena vez a ese idiota que no se callaba?

El manjar era dulce. _Él_ se veía dulce.

¿Acaso se había cansado de lo frío, lo agrio? No.

Fueron sus palabras. Un contraste.

"_Pareces un ángel de nieve, ¿no lo notaste? Te he estado observando desde hace rato. Eres lindo, ¡Sé mi princesa!"_

Ni después del puñetazo que le dio se fue. Se quedó. Toda la noche.

Por una vez sintió que no quería quedarse en el silencio. Él no era cruel. Él no era de hielo.

Acababan de demostrarle que era de fuego.

Que lo ruidoso entre lo blanco y silencioso podía ser bueno.

_No pensó en su hermano. _

Solo dejó que la calidez de esa sonrisa lo embargara.

Estaba **feliz**.

**Solo esperaba que durara lo suficiente.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

He acumulado capítulos ¿eh? Lo siento de nuevo, simplemente no conseguía el tiempo ni el ánimo para sentarme y escribir. Me negaba y me niego a que mis estados de ánimo influyan en el fic. Tuve que esperar. Ahora que ya estoy mejor, puedo traerles los capítulos que les debo.

Bien. Hablando de este capítulo en especial, habrán notado a que personaje me estoy refiriendo. Creo que todos sabemos quién es ¿no? _Cruella de Vil_. Más que nada me basé en la versión en inglés que canta Selena Gómez, y en unos recuerdos de hace años. Esos chicos que les encanta molestar e inventar cualquier cosa para ello. Luego pondré más pedazos para que entiendan como era todo. Y por supuesto aún queda la mayor interrogante, ¿Qué pasó con Ice? Que en realidad, nos llevará a otra cuestión, pero eso es algo que seguiré sin revelar por ahora xP

Subiré los dos primeros capítulos ahora y en un par de horas los otros dos. Espero que les gusten. Nos vemos en el de Den~

Bye!


	14. Cuarto Manjar: Copo de Nieve

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 14: "Copo de Nieve"**

**-.-.-.-**

Se sentía como un sueño. Un hermoso sueño.

No quería despertar, solo quería que siguiera su curso y lograr ver a donde me llevaba.

Si me podía llevar hacia él. Hacía su interior.

Él es como un copo de nieve. Solo uno de miles… pero ese único es puro, inocente, y frágil. Si no lo cuido podría romperse. Derretirse. Derretirse con todo ese fuego que lleva dentro.

Porque luce como copo de nieve pero en realidad arde como llama.

Eso fue lo que noté bajo la lluvia. Cuando se purificaba.

Supongo que eso fue… lo que primero me llamó la atención.

…

Me pregunto qué pensará. Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí. Creo que no tiene una buena opinión pero me hace gracia verlo con esa cara tan inexpresiva y expresiva a la vez.

Sus ojos son de fuego. Sus ojos muestran lo que su cara no.

Sus ojos son lluvia. Corroída, purificadora. Sana y daña a la vez según como se la utilice.

Él se ha dañado más a sí mismo que a los demás. Lo sé. Estoy seguro. Llevar años viendo gente pasar por estas paredes me ha dejado muchas enseñanzas, he aprendido a observar, a ver más que lo que se ve a simple vista.

Él es como un laberinto.

Y yo soy el aventurero que desea recorrer cada uno de los pasadizos hasta encontrar la salida. Que es su alma, su corazón.

Deseo su corazón.

…

¿Puede alguien creer esto…? ¿Esta magia que siento a mí alrededor?

Era lo que buscaba. Mi propia magia. La que este lugar trae y que por fin me la mostró.

Gracias. Es precioso.

Él es precioso. Es frío y cálido. Es indiferente pero emocional. No sé realmente como explicarlo… solo sé que tiene _algo_.

Algo que anhelo. Algo que buscaba.

Es todo lo que quiero.

_Él_ es todo lo que anhelo.

…

Está en frente mío sin pronunciar palabra. Tiene el ceño fruncido. _No le agrado_. Pero no me importa, haré que le agrade. Es mi príncipe, yo soy su Rey. O bueno, ¿Un príncipe puede ocupar el lugar de la reina? No quiero que me vuelva a golpear si se lo pregunto… pero…

"_Tú eres mi reina". _

Las palabras salen y sus ojos me asesinar con la mirada. Uy, ahora agradezco que las miradas no maten… porque o sino tendría que hablar con todos los dioses para conseguir volver a su lado. ¿O se creían que me quedaría muerto? ¡No ahora que por fin lo encontré! ¡Soy un Rey y los reyes jamás se rinden! ¡Ellos salen a conquistar, defienden sus reinos con la vida y aman a su acompañante real!

Yo _amo_ a mi acompañante real. Lo sé, es la sensación que tengo. Quizá no esté enamorado, ¡Pero lo estaré! ¡Es él! ¡Yo sé que él es mi amor!

Suena cursi… aunque eso no quita la verdad.

Él es la lluvia que buscaba que me llene tan desesperantemente.

Así que haré lo que sea para que se quede a mi lado.

Yo sé que soy lo que necesita.

Le sonreiré, le contaré un chiste y lo veré ser feliz.

_Seré su felicidad._

**Seré su vida.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

Notas de Luni:

Bien, aquí con la segunda parte~ me encanta Den ¿Lo sabían? A diferencia de los demás personajes él es alegre, él no está roto. Y por eso _quiero_ que repare. Él será mi constructor. Constructor de sueños, dulce y manjares. Me gusta como suena.

Bueno, en un par de horas publicaré los dos capítulos que aún les debo. Les diré esto: uno es un especial. El otro se los dejo como sorpresa~

Espero que les siga gustando. Luego de estos días mi mejor amiga me sacó una sonrisa al traerme para ver con ella una película de esas que tanto amo. Soy una romántica empedernida, lo admito. Y me encanta. Si tuviera que decir cuál de los tres títulos del fic me caracterizan diría que soy un ensueño. Un ensueño dulce. No llego a manjar porque no soy lo mejor, pero si que empalago cuando quiero. Lo cual es un tanto irónico teniendo en cuenta que odio las cosas empalagosas~ ni modo~ mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo se ven ustedes?

Eso es todo. Esperen los otros dos en un par de horas cuando la lluvia pare y yo vuelva~ llevaré palomitas y una coca-cola y me iré a ver el espectáculo aprovechando que no es tormenta~

Bye, Bye! ¡Los quiero!


	15. Segundo Dulce Especial: Algodón d Azúcar

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 15: "Algodón de Azúcar"**

**-.-.-.-**

Todo es esfuma…

La familia… el cariño… la felicidad… la _hermandad_.

¿A dónde fueron esas épocas alegres? ¿Las risas, los juegos, los abrazos?

Todo se pierde…

Y no sabe cómo hacer para que deje de hundirse.

Esta vez ni una sonrisa, ni actitud ingenua lograrán que los pedazos se unan.

_El problema viene de adentro. _Y los de _adentro_ no lo pueden solucionar.

Ni él ni su hermano. En _especial _su hermano.

…

Va por la calle soltando sus típicos: _ve~ ve~ ve~._ Saluda a todo el que se le cruza, les regala una sonrisa y exclama cuando observa a alguien decaído "_Buon giorno! Non essere triste! Un sorriso elimina qualsiasi problema!*_"

En realidad no está feliz, pero cree fervientemente en sus palabras: si se mantiene sonriendo, si sigue pareciendo contento los problemas se solucionarán. _Debe_ creer que se solucionarán.

Que sus padres no están a punto de divorciarse.

Que su abuelo no le ha estado pegando a su fratello.

Que su abuela murió.

Que su hermano y él están cada día un poco más lejos.

Que Lovino no está con el corazón roto por alguna razón que desconoce.

Por eso prefiere hacerse el que no entiende nada, el que vive en una nube de espuma sin preocupaciones ni molestias.

Él es feliz así. Y así continuará hasta que todo vuelva a solucionarse.

Hasta que _algo_ pueda salvarse.

…

Camina dando saltitos mirando a cada lado. No está prestando atención a su alrededor por lo que no fue capaz de intuir a tiempo la lluvia que se aproximaba. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba empapado.

Temeroso de que el clima empeore se dirige al establecimiento más próximo para resguardarse, que terminó siendo un restaurante llamado _"Sweets, delicacies and reveries"._

Se ve bonito y acogedor. Una sonrisa grande surca su rostro y ya desea estar ahí dentro. El lugar se ve muy acogedor, nunca antes lo había visto.

Cuando está a punto de entrar choca sin querer con un hombre rubio de portafolio y traje. Es enorme, le intimida un poco. Hasta que el mismo hombre se disculpa por el accidente y le ofrece algo en recompensa.

Un algodón de Azúcar.

El grande se despide apresuradamente y se aleja, dejándole con una sensación cálida en el pecho.

Se siente verdaderamente feliz.

Así, con renovada energía decide entrar definitivamente mientras va probando los primeros bocados de ese manjar tan delicioso.

Es dulce y se deshace en su boca rápidamente.

Sus movimientos se hacen un poco más lentos cuando la realización llega a su cabeza.

Lo dulce se deshace.

Rápido. Demasiado rápido.

_Como su familia._

¿En qué momento todo se volvió así?

Necesita a su hermano. Es el único que le diría las cosas como son.

Y en esos instantes es cuando ve cruzar a alguien _muy_ parecido yendo hacia la cocina.

Pestañea.

¿Qué hace ahí…?

Observa el camino por el que desapareció y decide seguirlo.

Su problema se arreglará luego.

Él ahora no necesita de su hermano.

_Su hermano lo necesita a él._

Y si por su propia cuenta no puede ayudar a toda su familia, hará todo lo posible por ayudarlo aunque sea a él.

_Porque lo quiere._

**Y no dejará que todo se deshaga como algodón de azúcar.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Traducción Italiano/Español:**

_Buon giorno! Non essere triste! Un sorriso elimina qualsiasi problema! - _¡Buen día! ¡No esté triste! ¡Una sonrisa elimina cualquier problema!

.

**Notas de Luni: **

¡Holas! ¡Aquí de nuevo! Al final la lluvia se terminó convirtiendo en tormenta y nos cortó la luz~ ¡Pero por suerte ya volvió! Eso me puso a pensar que si yo me vuelvo casi loca por veinticuatro horas sin luz, no quiero saber qué pasaría si fuera más xD aunque lo que influye es que detesto la oscuridad~ mmm… tendría que hacer un experimento.

¿Les sorprendió este capítulo? ¡Salió Feli! Sentí que era el momento indicado para colocarlo. A partir de él se enteraron y se enterarán varias de las razones o situaciones que hicieron que Lovino haya hecho lo que hizo. Y además, no quería hacer a Feli tan típico, así que lo puse así: viviendo en una ilusión, un ensueño. Captando la realidad pero prefiriendo refugiarse en la ingenuidad. Me sigue pareciendo dulce de igual forma.

Tengo que irme a la casa de mi tía por su cumpleaños, así que cuando vuelva subiré los otros dos capítulos que me faltan. El del Viernes y el de hoy. Ya los tengo escritos así que no se preocupen.

Cuídense y nos vemos en esos dos capítulos.

Bye, Bye!


	16. Quinto Ensueño: Sueño

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 16: "Sueño"**

**-.-.-.-**

Un sueño…

Estoy viviendo un sueño…

Dentro me veo a mi mismo. Estoy sentado, parado o acostado, pero siempre soy yo.

Solo. Nunca hay nadie conmigo.

Un sueño…

El mismo sueño…

Suelo ver el rostro de algunas personas. Las conozco, escucho que me hablan, me regañan, me gritan, siento odio y repulsión por ellas… no merecen estar en mi sueño…

Mi sueño sin colores vivos, porque todo lo veo en blanco, negro y gris.

…

Un sueño…

Estoy en un sueño.

Camino por los mismos lugares sin lograr entender mis emociones, sentimientos.

¿Estoy triste? ¿Estoy dolido? ¿Estoy… vivo?

No lo entiendo y entonces sigo caminando…

Esto es interminable, sin fin.

…

Este lugar no es parte de mi sueño. Tiene colores, tiene olores, tiene vida. ¿Cómo apareció aquí? ¿Significa que mi sueño está terminando?

Estoy viendo todo como si fuera un espectador: me veo tomando un té en ese lugar, observando a los otros individuos allí adentro. Veo mi gris presencia y los colores del resto.

Veo su rojo. Me atrae. Lo escucho hablar y siento algo. Es agradable.

Es el mismo día que siempre, pero al entrar aquí todo cambió. Al estar a su lado algo cambio.

…

Era un accidente. Se supone que no debía ser nada. Pero lo fue todo.

Explosión.

Rojo, gris, blanco, frío, cálido, melancólico, feliz, triste…

Quiero perderme en las sensaciones… en los colores… quiero perderme en sus ojos y en lo cálido de este toque…

Esto no es un sueño.

_Este no es mi sueño._

…

Mis ojos se abren y se apartan lentamente. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y no sé qué decir. Quiero gritarle miles de maldiciones en su cara para quitarme la vergüenza del rostro, de mi rostro completamente sonrojado, aunque el suyo también lo está.

Estoy enfadado y enojado. Más vivo que nunca.

Él sonríe y entonces un flash pasa ante mí.

Siempre dentro del sueño, siempre por los mismos sitios esperando… esperando a alguien que creí nunca vendría…

Yo estuve esperando por años…

Esperando a ver un amanecer…

Pero…

Como la nieve derritiéndose bajo el sol de primavera, como las memorias que empiezan a marchitarse y desaparecer con el transcurso del tiempo…

Una mano se posa delante de mí y yo la sujeto para levantarme.

_Ahora, el largo sueño llegó a su final._

**Y es mi turno de devolver a la vida a quién me despertó.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas! Para que sepan, soy yo, Remula Black, le pedí a Lu que me preste su computadora y así puedo dejarle las notas por mí misma en vez de que las haga ella por esta vez. Hace un tiempo que no escribía un capítulo de este fic –y eso que llevo siete en libreta- y me alegra mucho poder hacerlo ahora.

Para quienes están preocupadas: estoy bien, en serio, he comenzado un tratamiento y el médico dice que si sigo así estaré bien de nuevo muy pronto. Lo único que no me gusta es tener que ir con regularidad al hospital, el fin de semana me fui a Buenos Aires a uno de ellos y luego de esperar toda la mañana ahí me atendieron, pero me sigue sin gustar ver a la gente pasar y pasar. Bueno, dejo eso de lado.

La idea de Arthur y que lo vea todo como un sueño fue por _Kanon_, mi personaje favorito siempre fue _Ayu_ y cuando volví a ver el anime quise colocarlo. La parte de Alfred también es parecida, solo que no es un sueño, ya lo verán.

Este cap fue más bien metafórico pero se sobreentiende lo que le pasa a Arthur, por lo menos para mí, ustedes deberán decirme si también lo captaron.

Creo que me había olvidado de poner la respuesta de la adivinanza de Francis y Matthew ¿no? Bien, pues es esto: ambos comenzarán a trabajar en el restaurante. Para quienes le acertaron ¡Felicidades! Para los que no, aún quedan muchas más xD solo que no en este capítulo.

Antes de irme tengo una curiosidad mal sana por saber algo, no sé si todos ven las noticias, o si llego a todos los lugares, pero para quienes se enteraron de algo: ¿Qué opinan sobre que Argentina haya expropiado el 51% de YPF? Tanto para argentinos como los que no lo son. En serio, me mata saber que piensan. En clase hemos estado analizando tanto eso. ¡Aunque no tienen que responder si no quieren! Solo me gustaría saber cómo lo ve el resto, es todo.

Nos vemos cuando pueda, o sino ya saben, Lu –mi amiga, que se olvidó de poner su nombre- va a empezar a actualizar a partir de hoy más frecuentemente por mí. Doy gracias a que ella tenga computadora –agita sus porras.

¡Nos vemos y gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mí! Bye, Bye!


	17. Sexto Ensueño: Deseo

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 17: "Deseo"**

**-.-.-.-**

Un deseo…

Toda mi vida se define por ellos.

El deseo de convertirme en un héroe.

El deseo de comer todos los días y a todas las horas hamburguesas sin enfermarme.

El deseo de sonreír siempre.

El deseo de hacer feliz a los demás.

El deseo de ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

El deseo… mi mayor deseo… de poder haberles salvado.

Ese es un deseo que no se hizo realidad. Y pesó durante todos estos años, como el primer momento.

¿Pueden culparme por desear una segunda oportunidad?

¿Pueden culparme por querer retroceder el tiempo y cambiar mi vida por las suyas?

No soy un héroe…

…

Un deseo cumplido: sonreír. Nunca se especificó que debía ser verdadero ¿no? ¿Puedo sonreír todo el tiempo para hacer felices a los demás? ¿Para que dejen de preocuparse por mí?

Yo… estoy bien… en serio… completamente.

Sonreír ayuda. Aunque sea para conectar mi yo pasado con el actual.

Aún así no se siente igual.

…

¿Un deseo? No estaba en mis planes… pero me iluminó. Un lugar tan cálido y una persona tan fría. Un contraste atrayente. Me pregunto… ¿el gris y el rojo son compatibles? Tendría que buscarlo en Google*… tienen que serlo.

Café. Licuado. Pastel de chocolate. Eso me pone contento. No sé porque me siento mejor, ¿tiene que ver con él? quiero sonreírle, deseo ver una sonrisa en su cara, ¿Puedo hacerle feliz? ¿Puedo ser su héroe?

Deseo ser el héroe que no logré serlo para ellos.

…

Ciertamente este deseo no estaba tampoco en mis planes. ¡Pero bienvenido!

Esta sensación es maravillosa: Como si estuvieras en medio de una cancha de fútbol –el mejor por supuesto, americano- rodeado de tus compañeros de equipo, mojándote por la lluvia que cae sobre ustedes y celebrando el gol ganador. La lluvia es él, fría pero gloriosa, pues hace brillar el estadio entero, el terreno y purifica a todos.

Sus labios también tienen esa sensación gloriosa. Desearía quedarme así por siempre, sin embargo ese tipo de deseos contradice un factor decisivo para la vida humana: respirar. Bueno pues, maldigo al aire.

…

Veo su rostro, está sonrojado. El mío igual.

Le doy una gran sonrisa y lanzo una carcajada. ¡Su cara se volvió más roja! ¡Se ve tan tierno!

Estoy feliz. Como nunca. Observo todo a mí alrededor y parece que rebosa en colores: amarillo, azul, verde, celeste, gris, rojo, blanco, negro. ¡No solo rojo, eso es lo importante!

Tengo… un nuevo deseo. Es decisivo.

Deseo estar a su lado. Quiero ser su héroe personal.

Quiero quedarme mucho más tiempo con esta sensación.

Daré todo de mí en este deseo. Es mi última oportunidad.

_A él si lo salvaré. _

**¡Juro que haré este deseo realidad! **

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**End**

**-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

.

**Notitas:**

… -tose sintiéndose incómoda- etto… ¿Hola? ¿Cómo están?

Lo sé… me olvidé decir mi nombre xD ese fue un descuido de mi parte. Bien, empezaremos desde el comienzo: buenos días a ustedes, mi nombre es Luciana, pero pueden decirme Lu .

Mari –Remula Black- se encuentra en este momento enterrada entre varias pilas de libros de antropología –se voltea y le sale una gotita, está hablando literalmente- y su madre está al lado, así que no puede poner las notas ella. Además, si sigue así comenzará a estornudar con tanto polvo que está sacando. Ni modo, tenemos un parcial el martes, jaja.

Ya, pasemos a lo importante. Aquí les trajimos el capítulo de parte de Alfred F. Jones –agarrando las porras de la autora y agitándolas- y sus deseos. Espera y espero que les haya gustado.

A penas me saque de encima el estudio les publico más cosas. Mari a estado escribiendo bastante, pero el tiempo lamentablemente no nos sobra, nos falta xP pero estoy decidida a publicar aunque sea uno este fin de semana.

Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto. Mari lo está haciendo bien, aunque se queje a cada rato de los medicamentos –los odia- pero odia aún más el hospital, así que se calla y termina tragándolos todos xD

De parte de las dos: ¡Nos vemos! Bye, Bye!


	18. Quinto Manjar: Realidad

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 18: "Realidad"**

**-.-.-.-**

La realidad es lo único seguro en la vida.

Uno _tiene _que saber que lo real es _esto_ y no _aquello_. Esto: los piez en los suelo, los brazos sobre la mesa, el cuerpo erguido y contemplando el alrededor. El aquello es lo que se encuentra en la mente, y en el corazón, los sentimientos, las emociones y sensaciones.

Son _ilusiones_.

No duran, no se mantienen. Son cambiantes. La felicidad, la tristeza, el miedo, la valentía. Todo tiene un punto final. Y un nuevo comienzo.

Ice era parte de su realidad y se volvió ilusión lentamente. Como el amor que se tenían.

El amor, es la mayor ilusión que hay.

…

No sabe porque sigue ahí, sentado bebiendo una taza de té y escuchando como ese idiota parlotea sin parar.

Quiere que se calle. Quiere que continue. La verdad no sabe realmente lo que quiere, solo sabe que quiere _algo_.

¿Él tiene ese algo?

¿Y que algo podría tener alguien tan molesto e irritante?

Quizá sea ese algo que lo saca de la nada. Del silencio. De las voces que últimamente le atraviesan la cabeza queriéndolo llevar al lado de su hermano menor.

_Ice está solo. Te necesita. ¿No quieres acompañarlo? ¿No quieres salvarlo de nosotros? _

Aprieta la taza y arruga su frente.

No lo soporta.

…

La realidad se siente así. Caminar a través de las mesas hasta situarse del otro lado de la barra. Donde se encuentran los meseros. Dónde se encuentra Mikkel.

El horrible danés que lo ha estado acompañando todo el día.

Le pide que se siente cerca suyo mientras sigue atendiendo mesas. Lo ve de un lado a otro regalando sonrisas, risas y comentarios que hacen felices a los demás.

Se pregunta si tiene el don de hacerlo feliz a él.

"_¿Desea otra taza de té, mi reina?"_

Lo escucha. ¿Cuándo se trasladó hasta su lado? ¿Y porqué lo sigue llamando así? ¿No comprende que lo puede golpear nuevamente por eso? ¿O es masoquista? No le extrañaría con lo idiota que es.

"_Desaparece"._

Evapórate. Arruínate. Olvídame.

_**Deja de parecer tan real. **_

Eso es lo que realmente desea decirle. Que lo deje en paz, que deje de meterse en su vida como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Lo detesta. Si pudiera hasta lo odiaría.

Es demasiada vida, realidad, alegría. Es todas esas cosas que lo apartarían de seguir cuidando de su hermano.

Es como la lluvia, capaz de borrar su mente.

No quiere. No quiere olvidar, no quiere pertenecer a la _realidad_.

Pero ya está dando un paso más hacia ella.

…

"_¡Nos veremos, mi reina!"_

Casi quiere gruñir. Está fastidiado. Y al mismo tiempo sabe que no. Con sinceridad, es la primera vez que se siente bien. Cálido. Feliz. Es su culpa.

Planea voltearse y no volver nunca más.

Eclipsar de su mente el recuerdo de sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. La felicidad que sentía no se evaporaba.

No era una ilusión.

Como tampoco los ocho dígitos escritos en un pequeño papel colocados estratégicamente en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Que terminaron arriba de su mesita de luz, al lado del teléfono.

_Eso no significaba que pensaba llamarle._

**Claro que no.**

Aunque bien sabía que esa sería una realidad _**muy pronto**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O~o~o~o~O **

**The End**

**O~o~o~o~O**


	19. Sexto Manjar: Fantasía

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 19: "Fantasía"**

**-.-.-.-**

¿Cómo puede no verlo?

Es especial. Mágico. Está seguro que lo tacharía de loco pero en realidad no está mintiendo sobre eso, no puede mentir sobre lo que piensa de él. Sobre esa persona que quiere parecer frío, seco, inalterable, que quiere creer que nada puede alterarlo, que tiene sus emociones y sentimientos bajo control; su casa debe estar las veinticuatro horas del día reluciente seguramente, más por no tocar mucho que por limpiarlo.

Pero no es así. En verdad. Tiene ganas de decírselo, de que lo tenga en cuenta. De soltar ciertas palabras que quizá atenten contra su integridad física pero, no obstante, son una completa verdad.

"_Puedo ver a través de ti, Lukas. El muro que construiste para mantenerte seguro es visible para mí. Puedo romperlo, puedo repararte"._

Puede y sabe que quiere sacarlo de esa fantasía en la que vive.

…

Él está sentado cerca suyo. Él se lo pidió. Y No se negó, ¡No se negó! Su sonrisa se extiende de solo pensarlo. Es cálido, frágil de alguna manera, tiene mucha entereza y fuerza interior, pero hasta personas así necesitan un poco de cariño. Quiere ser el que se lo dé. Quiere que lo mire como algo más que solo un extraño molesto, como sabe que por ahora piensa. No importa, no se dará por vencido, no es de los que se rinde sin luchar, hará que lo quiera, que lo ame.

Como le está sucediendo a él. Esto es nuevo, lo ha deseado por tanto tiempo que su corazón no quiere tardar en agarrarlo por completo, en darlo todo. Late tan fuerte dentro suyo que es increíble lo rápido que está yendo, lo veloz que ha tomado para que se extienda.

Enamorarse en solo un par de horas, un logro total ¿no?

Quizá solo sea parte de la magia del _"Sweets, delicacies and reveries"_.

…

Lo sigue observando de reojo mientras toma los pedidos y los lleva a las mesas. Es hermoso, ¿Cómo podría acercarse a él? ¿Lograr que le cuente su vida, su pasado, sus sueños? ¿Qué lo motiva a seguir día a día? ¿Qué hizo que quisiera esconderse detrás de una máscara? ¿Por qué decidió entrar? ¿Qué edad tiene? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. De hecho, la única respuesta que ha conseguido de su parte es su nombre, y sólo porque prefirió eso a que le diga "Reina". Su nombre es lindo, pero sigue pensando que es aún más bonito con la palabra "Reina" adelante. Y claro, suena mucho mejor si a su lado también está "Ama a su Rey, Mikkel". Sin embargo, por ahora eso sólo es un sueño.

¡Necesita saber tanto de aquella hermosa criatura que trajo su preciada lluvia! ¡Las aguas lo trajeron para él, segurísimo! ¡Es su sirena, su reina, su todo! Y es curioso, porque solo lo conoce de un día. Tal vez hayan personas que no crean en el amor a primera vista, él es de esos, y no lo ama, pero lo adora, a cada segundo que pasa se encariña más.

Llegará el día en que lo amará más que a nada.

Y que el sentimiento será correspondido.

…

Es hora de cerrar. ¡Fue un día tan maravilloso! Desearía que no se acabara. Desearía que Lukas, ese ángel de la lluvia, no se fuera. Pero lo hace. Se para abruptamente, no le dirige la mirada y se encamina hacia la puerta.

No puede dejar que se vaya de aquella forma.

Corre hacia él. Lo agarra de los hombros y le dedica una gran sonrisa.

Se lo grita. Se lo grita para envolverse en esa fantasía, en esa ilusión que a su mente acude para no sentirse triste por añorar esos ojos cuando crucen esa maldita puerta.

"_¡Nos veremos, mi reina!"_

Esa fantasía en dónde vuelve. Vuelve allí, a ese restaurante, a su vida. No sabe si ocurrirá, no sabe si llegó a calar lo suficiente en esa pequeña abertura cerca del corazón del joven. Sin embargo, espera que lo haya logrado, para volver a verlo una vez más.

Y lo ve irse. Quizá para ya no regresar.

Pero no importa ya en ese momento.

_Porque se aseguró que no lo olvide._

Porque yéndose junto a él, hay un papelito muy valioso que será la clave de su próximo encuentro.

_Sabe que lo llamará. _

En algún momento lo necesitará. Y podrá estar a su lado.

…

Cierra el lugar una vez los dos últimos clientes se marchan. Curioso, son esos dos rubios que no se conocían de nada. Esos dos que se besaron por culpa de Gilbert. Les desea suerte y felicidad.

Llega a su casa agotado pero sumamente feliz. Coloca su celular en la mesita de luz y antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo lo pide.

"_Deseo que Luk me necesite"._

Y lo necesitará.

_Porque él será la única persona que podrá traerlo a la realidad de la que su hermano lo apartó. _

**Porque es la fantasía que en su propia vida necesita.**

Aunque claro, esto aún él, no es capaz de intuirlo.

"_Buenas noches, mi Reina"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O~o~0**

**End.**

**O~o~O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Y aquí lo tienen! A nuestro soñador danés…~ me encanta *-*

Dinamarca sigue siendo de mis personajes favoritos de este fic. Bueno, él y Lovino. A parte de los protagonistas, obviamente. Adoro su manera de ser y cómo no se rendirá para salvar a Noru. ¡Y eso que ustedes aún no saben la historia detrás de él! Aunque démosle al danés el privilegio de ser el primero en enterarse ¿no? Bueno… ustedes también lo harán, en el próximo especial. Pero no les aseguro que lo entiendan aún. Sin embargo, de misterios vive el hombre ¿no? O algo así xD

Les dejo porque debo ir a terminar ese especial que les digo. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye, Bye!


	20. Primer Manjar Especial: Atrapado

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna grave. Es una historia bastante dulce. Algo de angustia y drama, pero después nada. ¿Lime, quizá? Lo estoy pensando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **MyobiXHitachiin**. Por los placeres culposos y por la manía de dedicarte algo siempre xP

**Notas:** Suave. Dulce. Y azucarado. Para disfrutar en las tardes de invierno con un buen pastelito inglés y un café estadounidense o dulce estadounidense con té inglés.

**Inspiración:** Ganas porque ya sea de una vez invierno y venga el frío. Tener hambre de cosas dulces y música azucarada (?)

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur (Principal) /AntonioxLovino / Mikkel DensenxLukas Bondevik (Secundarias) otras, quizá.

**.**

"_Todo aparece y todo desaparece. Todo se encuentra y todo se pierde. Pero hay cosas que desaparecen y luego vuelven, y cosas que se pierden y luego se encuentran…"_

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 20: "Atrapado"**

**-.-.-.-**

Es como si estuviera dentro de un vaso lleno de crema.

Blanco, cremoso, dulce.

Demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Observa a su alrededor y tiene ganas de escalar por cada pared acolchonada buscando alguna forma de escapar.

Porque se encuentra atrapado en aquel lugar. Sin salida. Sin libertad.

Y todo es culpa de su hermano.

…

Todos los días son lo mismo. La única vez que ve a alguien es cuando _ellos_ vienen a traerle la comida, o cuando le exigen que salga a hablar con los demás idiotas del establecimiento.

No los necesita. Está bien solo. Además, en realidad no está completamente solo, tiene amigos, lo visitan todos los días, habla con ellos, se ríe. Él en verdad es normal. No entiende porque nadie lo cree.

No comprende porque su hermano no le cree. Él también conversa con ellos, ¡Él también ha pasado cantidad de tiempo con sus amigos! Ahora que está encerrado allí pasa aún más tiempo incluso. Vienen todos juntos a visitarlo.

Pero al único que no quiere ver es a él.

…

Se siente morir allí. Los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas y años pasan a través de sus ojos y no puede hacer nada para retenerlos.

¿Por qué no le dejan salir? Si él está bien. No es como los otros.

Su hermano debería sacarlo y llevarlo a su casa. Deben volver a vivir juntos como antes. ¿Dónde quedó esa hermandad que tanto parecía valorar y adorar el mayor?

En sus sueños, como en esa fantasía que creó para negarse a la verdad.

Esa verdad que el mayor no quería aceptar.

_Está bien, hermano. No te culpo. Era tu forma de protegerme, lo entiendo. _

Entiende lo que hizo pero no encuentra la razón por la que deba estar sólo él allí.

Su hermano debería hacerle compañía ¿no?

_Pero no te perdono, porque prometiste quedarte conmigo y no lo hiciste._

Porque merece estar en ese lugar tanto como él.

_También los ves ¿verdad?_

…

Es día de visita. Eso significa que aparecerá en cualquier instante. Escucha voces afuera y sabe que ya está aquí.

Cruza la puerta. Su hermano se ve igual que siempre. Lo observa cómo cada vez desde que terminó allí. Vacío. Hueco. Frío.

Pero hoy algo más está presente.

_Confusión y esperanza._

¿Uh? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Naturalmente, se sienta a su lado y trata de sacarle conversación. No tiene mucho para decir. Sus amigos están a su lado y tratan de llamar su atención. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, le sacan. Es curioso como Lukas siempre los ignora, como si no valieran su tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo estos quieran más que nunca jugar con él.

"_Deberías hablar con ellos de vez en cuando. Ellos también se sienten solos ¿sabes?"_

Su hermano lo mira cómo lo ha estado mirando desde hace tres años.

Siempre es la misma respuesta.

"_No lo necesito"._

Una mentira.

Claro que los necesita.

Antes de conocerlo a él fueron sus amigos. De niño se la pasaba jugando con ellos.

Hasta que lo prefirieron.

Hasta que sus padres se dieron cuenta.

_Se dieron cuenta de lo suyo pero cegaron su vista a lo de su hermano._

Lo vuelve a decir.

"_¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?_

Creyó que la respuesta también sería la misma de siempre. Pero no lo fue.

¿Qué le sucedió a su hermano?

Parecía distinto.

Parecía _real_.

…

Pasaron dos horas "hablando". Luego, él se levantó y le dijo que debía irse porque tenía algo que hacer.

¿Algo que hacer?

Se marchó. Y él se volvió a quedar allí. Sólo que sus amigos decidieron quedarse un rato más a su lado.

Les interrogó. Y lo supo.

_Su hermano había encontrado a alguien. A alguien que podría apartarlo para siempre de su persona._

No.

No lo dejaría.

No podía dejarlo en aquel lugar pudriéndose y viviendo feliz afuera.

Tendría que hallar la forma de salir. O que él entre. Les pidió ayuda a ellos. Aceptaron.

_Si su hermano era igual a él no podía abandonarlo._

**Él también quería ser feliz y libre.**

Y antes de acurrucarse en una esquina de la habitación, a su mente volvió a acudir esa respuesta diferente.

"_Porque por alguna maldita razón, me necesita. Y no me dejará de molestar hasta que le dé esa oportunidad"._

Interesante.

¿Quién y cómo será esa persona?

Quizá a él también pueda convencerlo de ingresar.

¿No?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O~o~O**

**End.**

**O~o~o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

Ice me dio escalofríos al final de este capítulo. Aquí lo tienen. Parte del pasado y presente de estos dos. ¿Intuyen o ya descubrieron que es lo que sucede? **Ice no está muerto**. Disfruté escribiendo sobre él. Tengo un gran plan que lo involucra *-* había dicho que esto también tendría su cuota de drama, ¿no? Ice es un buen tramo de ella.

Oki, dos capítulos nuevos y aún quiero subir otro especial, pero me quedará para cuando me levante porque me muero de sueño. Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado.

Bye, Bye!


End file.
